1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a recording apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, a computer program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An end user generally records data on a writable recording medium (to be referred to as a disc hereafter), such as a CD-R or DVD-R, to create an original disc. Conventionally, the labels of original discs are formed by manually writing the contents of data directly on the surface of discs, or writing contents on seals and putting the seals on the discs. Recently, printing apparatuses capable of printing in a printable area on a disc surface have prevailed, and even an end user can relatively easily create high-quality labels.
However, to print a label which matches the contents of a disc, the user must properly create a label. There is no means for avoiding printing of a mismatched label. Especially, under the copyright protection function, even if a mismatched label is printed, data cannot be copied again on another disc, placing the burden on the user. As an example of the copyright protection function, data recording on a disc is restricted using a disc capable of individual identification typified by a CPRM (Content Protection for Recordable Media).
To solve this problem, there is proposed an apparatus which is built by integrating a label printing apparatus with a data recording apparatus and which avoids a mismatch between data and a label by simultaneously performing data recording and label printing (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-102583). There is also proposed a disc recording system in which write data and corresponding label data, and, in addition, a recording apparatus and a printing apparatus are centralized by a server (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-35011).
As a disc recording apparatus, one which is mounted in a device, such as a PC or a DVD, is popular. However, owing to size limitations and the matter of operability, it has not come into practical use to mount an integral apparatus of a recording apparatus and a printing apparatus in such a device. For the same reason, an apparatus dedicated to disc creation has not generally become popular.